It is often necessary to count the number of individual objects such as bricks, bags of cement or other like objects which are disposed in a collection of these objects in a common plane. While such counts may be obtained by having one or more individuals to stand adjacent to the plane, but inclement weather conditions or other factors may require such counts to be made in positions remote to this plane.
The present invention provides new and improved apparatus for performing such remotely disposed counting operations.